Real Story
by Hanaoka Haru
Summary: Naruto Original Fict


"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Tanpa meninggalkan pesan apa-apa padaku?" kata seorang wanita berambut merah muda kepada seorang pria berkerudung.

"Aku harus segera bergegas, dia membutuhkanku" katanya lalu melangkah pergi.

"Aku ikut" kata wanita itu lalu berlari ke arah pria itu namun, tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura" katanya lirih sambil memeluk wanita itu. "Ini semua demi kebahagiaan kita"

"Aku mengerti, tapi…" kata wanita itu terbata-bata. "Aku, aku hanya merasa, kalau kau akan pergi jauh, jauh sekali dan aku tak akan bisa memelukmu lagi". Wanita itu berbalik lalu memeluk pria itu.

Pria itu melepaskannya perlahan, membelainya lalu menciumnya.

"Angin membelai lembut, daun gugur menari riang, bulan purnama tersenyum manja, katak dan ular tertawa nakal" bisik pria itu lalu menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan wanita itu dengan air mata.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat" katanya sambil memandang bulan. "Sasuke".

**Real Story**

**By: Hanaoka Haru**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

"Selamat pagi, Hokage!" teriak seorang wanita dengan keras riangnya sampai-sampai memecahkan gendang telinga orang-orang. "Hokage! Aku sudah datang!"

Wanita itu berteriak dengan lantangnya dari depan sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan 'Hokage' yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya memang dari dulu sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Ia masih terus berteriak, tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mulai mengerumuninya.

"H-O-K-A-G-E!!!" teriaknya sekali lagi, berharap gerbang reyot itu terbuka.

5 menit kemudian…

"H-O-K-A-G-E!!! AKU SUDAH DATANG! TOLONG BUKAKAN GERBANGNYA!"

1 jam kemudian…

"HOKAGE!!! SIAPA SAJA YANG ADA DI DALAM! BUKAKAN GERBANGNYA!"

4 jam kemudian…

"NARUTO!!! KUBUNUH KAU! AYO BUKAKAN GERBANGNYA ATAU MATI!"

Tiba-tiba gerbang pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria paruh baya yang berjalan keluar sambil mengggaruk-garuk perutnya yang gembul. "Oh Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di luar sana?" katanya sambil tersenyum naïf.

"…"

"Oh ya, dan kenapa kau datang begitu terlambat? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak pagi lho. Lihat, sampai-sampai ramen yang telah ku siapkan ini dingin" katanya lagi sambil memakan semangkuk ramen entah dari mana datangnya. "Ekh, dingin…"

"…"

"Eh kenapa?"

"…"

"Sakura, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"…"

"Hmm, oou pasti kamu lapar kan? Tunggu sebentar, akan aku buatkan satu"

"…"

"Ini dia, tunggu 5 menit yah"

"…"

"Eh, kenapa kau terlihat begitu marah? Apa kau tidak suka sama rasa miso?"

"…"

"Oke, tunggu bentar, aku buatkan yang rasa nori"

"…"

"Masih tidak suka juga, aku buatkan yang rasa udang deh?"

"…"

"Eh, kau mau rasa apa sih?

"Aku mau rasa 'naruto', naruto" katanya sambil berjalan kearah naruto.

"Rasa naruto, aku belum pernah dengar. Oh, rasa baru yah! Beli di mana?" kata naruto sambil menunjukan wajah super bodohnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot kok, aku sudah mambawanya" kata sakura sambil terus berjalan mendekati naruto.

"Eh, masa? Mana? Mana? Aku minta yah sakura. Aku mohon!" kata naruto memelas sambil mengeliat-liat kayak cacing.

"Oke, ku pinjam dapurnya yah! N-A-R-U-T-O!" kata sakura sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai.

"Eh, kenapa kau mengeluarkan kunai? Kan di dapur ada pisau?" tanyanya bingung sambil berjalan mundur entah kenapa. "Naruto, eh?, N-A-R-U-T-O?, Aku?"

"SUDAH! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! BODOH!" teriak sakura sambil berlari menyergapnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, TIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" terdengar teriakan pilu yang dapat membuat kakek-kakek pun tertawa Lha, kok bisa.

Di dalam Kediaman 'HOKAGE'…

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Jawablah dengan jujur!" teriak seseorang dengan kerasnya lagi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura. Begini lho…" kata seorang pria paruh baya sambil mencoba menenangkan temannya tersebut.

Kedua orang itu adalah Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang menjalani atau lebih tepatnya mengadakan 'Perang Shinobi ke-3'. Tampaknya Sakura masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatnya terpaksa berdiri selama 5 jam 43 menit 21 detik sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Naruto pun dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menenangkannya. Perkelahian atau lebih tepatnya pembantaian ini masih terus berlanjut dengan kedudukan 4:1 yang masih dipimpin oleh Sakura. Saya, Nara Shikamaru dan rekan saya Inuzuka Kiba, akan menyiarkannya secara Live!.

"Yak, Sakura masih membawa bola, ia menggiringnya ketengah lapangan, Naruto datang untuk menghadang namun ia di lewati dengan mudahnya."

"Sakura terus menggiring maju bola, sampai di depan gawang dan apa yang terjadi?".

"Yeah! Sakura menendang bola dengan tenaga supernya. Bola melesat dengan cepat menuju kipper dan, dan, dan, dan GOAL!!! Dan berakhirlah pertandingan hari ini dengan skor akhir 5:1 yang di menangkan oleh SAKURA!!!".

"Bagaimana pendapat anda bung kiba?" tanya shika dengan muka betenya.

"Saya rasa hari ini, Naruto bermain jelek sekali. Bayangkan saja, ia bermain dengan 10 pemain sedangkan Sakura sendirian dan itu masih saja kalah. Saya jadi meragukan kemampuan hokage kita ini" kata kiba antusias antusias menghina naruto :P .

"Saya sangat setuju dengan saudara. Mungkin kita perlu mengadakan pemilihan ulang Hokage generasi ke-6 ini"

"Menurut saudara, kesalahan terbesar Naruto dalam permainan ini ada di mana kira-kira?"

"Saya rasa, Naruto melakukan kesalahan besar saat ia melancarkan 'Rasengan Kick' di depan Sakura yang menyebabkan terpotongnya rambut Sakura. Setelah itu, mungkin karena merasa bersalah dan ketakutan tentunya, Naruto pun terkencing-kencing".

"Hahahahahaha, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi"

"Sekian komentar dari kami, Inuzuka Kiba dan rekan saya Nara Shikamaru, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, Selamat malam! Dan Salam Olahraga! AGH GILE… NGACO UDA AH!!!.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf kalau aku melakukan kesalahan" kata naruto sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu" kata sakura sambil terus merobek buku-buku prn naruto.

"Aku minta maaf, sakura. Aku mohon, maafkan aku"

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"Jelaskan padaku, Apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin!"

"Kemarin, dengan…"

"Dengan Sasuke!"

Suasana menjadi hening dan raut wajah Naruto berubah.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku hanya bisa memberitahukan kalau ini merupakan 'Misi' penting dan hanya ia yang dapat menyelesaikannya"

"Tapi, kenapa kau hanya menyuruhnya untuk pergi sendirian?"

"Ia yang memintanya padaku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu"

"Tapi kenapa…?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, namun ia memintaku untuk mempercayainya dan aku pun percaya dengan segenap jiwaku".

Suasana makin memburuk dan Sakura pun mulai menangis.

"Bodoh, bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!".

"…".

"Kenapa ia meninggalkanku lagi? Kenapa?"

"…".

"Sasuke…"

Di tempat lain, nun jauh di sana, di Desa Ainogakure ?…

Seseorang berkerudung berjalan sempoyongan. Samar-samar, terdengar suara parau yang amat sangat tidak enak di dengar oleh siapapun juga.

"Saa… Sakuu… Sakuura"

Orang berkerudung itu pun tergeletak dan tak terdengar lagi suara apapun darinya. Sayup-sayup angin berhembus padanya dan tersingkaplah kerudung orang tersebut. Sepasang bola mata dengan pupil merah bagai darah.

End of Chapter 1

Author Note! XD

Uda lama saia g keluarin Fict dan hasilnya hancur… hahahahahahahahaha komen yah… saia mo nanya banyak hal…. Tolong di komen abis ampe tuntas… oke? Mohon bantuannya Minna!

-Hanaoka Haru


End file.
